Kenta
Kenta is a Jonin-level shinobi and the pupil of a descendant of Rock Lee's students, who took on their masters' skills, traits and their personality. Kenta has also trained under skilled Medical-nin, so he is great at Taijutsu. Appearance Kenta is an extremely muscular and exceptionally tall 25 year old man with somewhat messy blue hair reaching down to the back of his neck. He has three scars running from his left ear to just under his left eye. He has strong, angular facial features and somewhat catlike eyes. He is often seen wearing an orange jumpsuit with a blue shirt and boots and it's his most commonly preferred attire. Other times (mostly at his home) he is seen wearing a simple white t-shirt and short orange pants with handles. When enraged, Kenta's appearance becomes more animalistic and vicious. His canine teeth appear longer and sharper, his eyes become blurry, his face gets tighter, his veins bulge and twitch, and his muscles expand and tighten up more than usual. When going out to eat at formal restaurants, Kenta dons on a tuxedo and combs his hair, giving him a more refined appearance. He doesn't like wearing his ninja attire. Personality His personality briefly reflects that of Rock Lee when in training. He likes to train and do harder training if he can't complete his current training, just like Rock Lee would train by doing 1,200 situps if he can't kick a log for 1,000 times. He casually trains an hour after each mission, then he would take lunch breaks. While he follows orders and tries to complete them as fast as possible, he always gets sidetracked by food, and he'd always stop for a lunch break before continuing his mission. Though, the Kages can convince him to go on a mission, if they say that they will have a barbeque as a reward for completing the mission. History Background Kenta was a child from the Akimichi clan, who loved food, but didn't like getting plump to use powerful hiden techniques of the clan, such as the Calorie Control; he instead wanted to gain muscle mass, so since he started the Academy, he trained to become muscular and use hiden techniques by consuming muscle mass instead of fat. Work in Progress Storyline Ayaka, the Haruno Family Member Though Kenta never really appeared in the RP, he was briefly mentioned by Ayaka Haruno when she was talking about her cousin and her disciples. The Konoha Genins' Clash with the Mysterious Jonin Kenta gets substituted for Team 20 as the captain while the main leader of their team was guarding Kumogakure. Kenta and Team 20 were assigned to go deliver a message to Sunagakure, but were attacked by Yutaka Gōka, who kept overpowering the team by strategizing with his technique; the team made it out alive, and Kenta healed them until they finished delivering the message to Sunagakure, before going back to Konoha. Fall of Team 20's Leader Kenta makes a cameo appearance at the beginning of the RP, leading Team 20 from Sunagakure back to Konoha, which later meets Taireru, who takes over as captain for Team 20 as Kenta returns to his own team. Natural Skills Intelligence Abilities Taijutsu Being trained by descendants of some of the greatest Taijutsu shinobi like Rock Lee's students and Sakura Haruno's students, Kenta's Taijutsu skills are very powerful, and he can break giant boulders without even using Chakra Enhanced Strength; when he does, he can even shatter a mountain. Additionally, he can increase his strength and speed even further by using the Three Colored Pills for the Calorie Control jutsu, giving him even more strength, and if he uses the jutsu he developed himself, he can increase his taijutsu strength off the scale. He can also use the Chakra Scalpel; which, by combining it with the Chakra Enhanced Strength, deals even more damage to the opponent while trying to punch them. Kenta has also learned the Eight Gates technique from Rock Lee's students, meaning that he can increase his physical prowess even further. Due to Kenta's vast chakra reserves from training up his muscle mass from his childhood, he is strong enough to unlock 3 gates. Ninjutsu Kenta doesn't use regular ninjutsu, but he does use his clan's hiden techniques as well as Medical Ninjutsu. Hiden Ninjutsu ]]Kenta has above-average skill in his clan's techniques, speciffically the Multi-Size Techniques. He can use those techniques for both offensive and defensive use, especially in conjunction with taijutsu. Medical Ninjutsu Being a student of Sakura's disciples, Kenta is able to use Medical Ninjutsu, though after seeing Kenta's inexperience with Medical Ninjutsu, he has skipped most Medical Ninjutsu training; except for some Medical Ninjutsu techniques, such as the Mystical Palm Technique. But before he stopped training with his Medical-nin sensei, he was able to learn the Body Pathway Derangement technique, which is quite an honorable feat. In any case, Kenta also carries around some vials of poison so he can dip his kunai into it to stun the opponent from it's side effects; as well as an antidote in case Kenta comes across any poison experts. Genjutsu While Kenta doesn't know any Genjutsu, he knows how to dispel them by granting his chakra to the victim of the Genjutsu. Nintaijutsu Kenta combines the use of his Hiden Techniques, and/or Medical Ninjutsu with Taijutsu to create powerful variants time greatly increase his Taijutsu while, for example, he is using any Multi-Size Hidens or uses the Scalpel Punch, which he executes by enhancing his Taijutsu with chakra, as well as combining it with his Chakra Scalpel for additional damage. Bukijutsu Shurikenjutsu Chakra Prowess Kinjutsu Kenta has been using everything he has learned to try and put together his best technique, Calorie Control: Evening Dragon. It combines Kenta's skills of his Hiden techniques (specifically Calorie Control), and Taijutsu to form a giant Susanoo-like figure that increases all of Kenta's abilities, arguably rivaling the Susanoo in power. But because of all the powers this kinjutsu gives, the consequences are very harsh. Kenta cannot use this technique for more than 1 minute; or else his body will literally wither away from the highly-accelerated side-effect of the Red Chili pill of the Akimichi clan's Three Colored Pills. Kenta has never used it before, so there is bound to be something imperfect about it; he would only use it as a final trump card against a tough opponent. Trivia *''Ken'' (健) means "healthy, strong" while Ta (太) means "thick, big". Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Konohagakure Resident